1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to one of various formats used for changing the program operation and relates to edition of a plurality of types of configuration files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a program has been set by editing a configuration file for providing the program by means of a text editor or by editing a configuration file by use of a configuration screen provided by the program.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-134424 discloses a method in which the definition information description rule, the structure information used for GUI forming, and the set value and candidate are stored in a DB, GUI forming program forms GUI by use of the information stored in the DB, and the text forming program forms the definition information to change the definition information of the system from one GUI. Hence, a definition information of a different format can be changed only by changing the definition information description rule in a DB (without change of a GUI forming program and a text forming program).
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-149413 discloses a method in which a plurality of cluster software refers one system definition information stored in a common disc and as the result a user can set a program only by changing the system definition information. This method brings about saving of setting work.
The format of configuration file of a program is different and the operation procedure of the configuration screen of a program is different depending on the type of a program. Therefore, a user is involved in a problem of learning respective edition methods of configuration files of programs to use a product in which a plurality of programs are stored in one package.
Furthermore, to edit a configuration file stored in another computer through a network, it is necessary to previously activate a computer having a configuration file.
When various setting information is edited by use of a provided integrated editing screen directly, it is necessary that the configuration screen forming method from a configuration file and change of a configuration file for setting information change on a configuration screen are formed individually for the type of configuration file.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-134424 discloses a method in which the definition information format difference can be absorbed by the definition information description rule stored in a DB. However, this invention cannot involve a plurality of types of configuration files (definition information).
Furthermore, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-149413 discloses a method in which it is necessary that the cluster software is changed so as to refer the system definition information of a common disc to change the setting target cluster software. This invention is not suitable for changing all the programs because a plurality of types of programs are the targets for setting.